


only my hands to guide me

by Lise



Series: Ghosts of All My Lovely Sins [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: (and a lot of it), Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Loki is the center of attention and it's a little overwhelming, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, a lot of porn, fucked to the point of near insensibility, not even going to try to justify most of this, there are probably more tags for this but seriously, these three though, weirdly emotional porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything seems to come apart so easily, it's good to have a few things to be sure of. Two things. Two someones, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only my hands to guide me

**Author's Note:**

> There was a sex headcanons meme. Someone asked for Steve/Loki's added threesome partner. Half jokingly threw out THOR and then was like WAIT SHIT I REALLY WANT THAT and then suffered agonizing doubt over how to justify it. And then just wrote this, and decided to let the porn justify itself. (It still got weirdly emotional, though. This happens to me.) 
> 
> We're just going to roll with it and I'm going to stop making excuses.

Thor’s hands were warm and broad where they spread across his hips. A thin whine squeezed from his throat before he could catch it, and Thor’s thumbs stroked little circles on his flanks like they could soothe him instead of the contact just making his nerves spark anew. “Hush, brother,” he said gently. “Relax.” His body twitched jerkily, caught somewhere between feeling too keenly how vulnerable he was making himself and the powerful arousal thudding in his belly.

Loki squeezed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. “You really expect me to be able to – _ah!_ ” He squirmed, his entire body seizing up as another set of fingers brushed the underside of his cock. 

“Sorry – too much?” Steve’s touch didn’t burn like Thor’s, but for all that- Loki panted a couple ragged breaths and dropped his head forward to Thor’s shoulder. This had been a bad idea. Too much, too _much,_ and they’d barely even… 

“No,” he managed, as Steve’s hand started to pull away. “Not – _ah_ – I simply…” The heavy weight of Thor’s hands on his hips was an anchor. He knew those hands. The calluses and the shape of the palm and – for all he had denied it for so long, those hands he knew almost better than his own. “—I want this,” he breathed, something burning in his belly that wasn’t quite shame but wasn’t simply lust. 

_I need this_ , he couldn’t quite say. Thor’s big fingers massaged the muscle of his thighs, and Loki pressed his hips back against the flat plane of Steve’s stomach, his legs falling further open with a sigh. Bracketed by their bodies – back to Steve’s chest, his knees on either side of Thor’s broad torso, he could almost feel…

“Touch me,” he breathed. It was Steve’s hand that wrapped around his shaft. Artists’ hands, for all his soldiering. He was beginning to know those, too. He sucked in a breath through his nose and rolled his hips back, deliberately, grinding Steve’s cock between their bodies. Steve’s hand tightened on him and Loki gasped, his hips jerking into that grip. He wanted-

Thor’s hands slid over the tops of his thighs and urged his legs wider, his hand slipping under Steve’s and cupping his balls, rolling them in his palm. Loki sank his teeth into his lip to keep from making a sound, his back arching. 

Steve’s mouth was warm and soft on his shoulder, laying a brief kiss on his skin. “It’s fine,” he said, “It’s fine, it’s fine – you’re so tense, feels like you’re going to snap. Let it out, breathe…”

 _He_ felt like he was going to snap. His chest heaved, once, twice. Thor’s hand was too hot and Steve’s not tight enough. He needed more, needed less, needed- “Unh,” he said incoherently, eyelids fluttering rapidly. 

Thor’s free hand cupped around the back of his neck. “Be calm,” he said, lowly. “Breathe deeply, Loki.” He took a deep, shuddering breath that hitched in his chest, felt hideously foolish. _I can’t_ , he thought, desperately, and gritted his teeth, feeling near, so near to something, exploding or imploding or _something._ He half fell back against Steve’s chest, his head back, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Maybe,” Steve started to say. “Maybe we shouldn’t…” 

_No_ , Loki thought desperately. He reached down and grabbed Steve’s thighs on either side of his hips, dug his fingers in. “Don’t you dare,” he said, not quite hissed. “I want to feel you in me, I want to take your cock – both of your cocks – until you wring me dry and empty of everything-”

Thor made a low sound of unmistakable want and Loki forced his eyes open to look at him. The flush in Thor’s cheeks, the slight glaze in his eyes. He’d seen that expression before. Hadn’t thought, before, that it might be his. Thor’s cock was hard, the thick length of it curved up toward the muscles of his abdomen. Loki reached out to brush his fingers across the head. “You like – the thought of that?” he pushed out. “Go on, then, I’m not going to f-”

Steve’s hand tightened around his shaft again, this time sliding up in a deliberate tug. Loki arched into it, voice cutting off in a gasp, but Thor’s hands went to his hips, holding him down. He squirmed against that hold. 

“What are you-”

“You said you were giving up control,” Steve said, in his ear. His fingers found that bundle of nerves under the head and pressed before sliding back down again, and fire spread along Loki’s nerves, heat centered in his belly and cock. “So just let me – let us-” His hips bucked, but they were helpless against Thor’s hands. He could feel the heat of Steve’s erection against his back. 

Thor lifted one hand away – that one hand enough to keep him down, and that burned – and cupped Loki’s face, stroked his cheekbone. His eyes locked on Loki’s, full of so much gentleness it hurt to look at. And desire. Loki closed his eyes. “Look at me,” Thor said. Steve’s hand slid along his length again, and he couldn’t hold back a moan, straining against that restraining hand. The palm on his face slid down to his chest and he jerked at the sudden tweak of one of his nipples, eyes snapping open into Thor’s gaze. “Look at me,” he said again, and this time Loki couldn’t stop, couldn’t…

He could feel Steve at his back, breathing hard, his hips moving in little rutting motions that could not be doing much. But the slide of his palm, and the way he ran his fingers along the veins and pressed his thumb under the head…the room was starting to smell like sex, male sweat and lust. Thor’s eyes narrowed, watching him. 

“Faster,” he said, and for a moment Loki didn’t understand, but then Steve’s hand sped up and he nearly cried out, falling back against Steve’s chest again. “Over the years – I know what you like,” Thor said, and Loki’s face flamed as his breath snagged, the implications of that statement searing into his mind like a brand.

Thor’s free hand played over his nipples, each little pinch or rub sending a jolt down between his legs, and Steve’s mouth locked on his neck and sucked at the skin. 

“God,” he said, breath hot. “You look – you feel-”

His hand twisted and Loki surged up against it, or tried, only to meet the weight of Thor’s hand holding him down. His hissed, struggled. “Thor – let me-”

“I’ve got you,” Steve said, though, and his voice was low and earnest and with a note in it that made Loki’s breath snag. Possessive, he thought, almost. Warm and firm and insistent. Control. _Just surrender. Let him…_

He lifted his head in time to see Thor lower his and take one of Loki’s nipples into his mouth. He bit down lightly and Loki nearly howled. He could feel his pulse thudding between his legs, his cock aching, and Steve’s hand slid up, his fingers finding that bundle of nerves and just _rubbing_ -

Thor sucked lightly, his tongue brushing sensitized skin, and Loki surrendered. He came into Steve’s hand with a half bitten off sound, his body bending like a bow as Steve guided him through it. His own come was warm where it spattered his stomach and chest, a few white drops catching Thor’s chest as well, sticking in golden hair. Thor didn’t seem to mind, lifting his head only slowly. 

Loki was keenly aware of both of them, Steve still hard against his back, Thor’s cock still flushed and stiff. His body felt limp, though, for the moment. Loose. He wanted to offer…

A stuttering laugh escaped him as Steve wiped his palm on his thigh. “I am not – caring for my lovers as I ought. It would seem.” _Lovers._ The word curled easily off his tongue, but hearing it spoken made his whole body warm.

Steve’s arms came around his waist. “Don’t. Remember? This is about you.” 

Almost too much, again. Their attention, their focus, their – affection. His, both of them, two great-hearted heroic champions on either side of him. His breathing sped up, suddenly aware of where he was, who he was, who they were, and it suddenly seemed wrong, all _wrong_ how had he thought-

“Loki,” Steve said, sounding worried. It prickled through his body like fear, leaving him cold in its wake even as Steve’s hands pressed warm spots into his skin. “What is-”

“Brother.” Thor’s voice, a low rumble he could almost feel in his bones. He stopped short. “Look at me.” Always, Thor had been an anchor. Dragging him down, he’d thought. Now – now –

He forced himself to gather. Looked straight into Thor’s eyes. “I want – Steve. I want you to fuck me.” He felt Steve shudder against his back. 

“Like this? We’ll have to-” 

“No,” Loki pushed out. “No, I want –” Need you like this. Surrounding me. Hemming me in. Holding me down. Refusing to let me go. “Thor…”

“You don’t have to worry about,” Steve started to say, and Loki cut him off. 

“I’m not. I told you. I want to feel you in me. Feel you move and _come-_ “ Thor made a sound in his throat and Loki laughed breathlessly. “You think I don’t have – two rounds left in me, _brother?_ I don’t intend to let you leave – unsatisfied.” 

“Nnh,” Steve said, behind him, and bit lightly at the top of his spine. “That still leaves – and I need to-” Loki could almost hear him flushing and couldn’t help a smile. 

“No need,” he murmured. “I – prepared myself. For you.” He heard them both exhale, Thor’s rough and Steve’s almost punched out of him. “Thor, you can-”

Thor’s hands curved over his ass and lifted him with ease. Loki caught himself from falling against his shoulders, wished he could see Steve’s face. Flushed. His lips spit-slick and chest heaving, the sweet curve of his cock-

Legs spread wide, Thor’s hands spreading his buttocks, he felt wholly naked, more naked than naked, suddenly very aware of how open he was, but it was Thor’s broad shoulders under his hands and Steve’s fingers on his sides and he wanted this. Wanted to know – to be _sure_ – that they were both his. 

Thor’s index finger slid over and slipped into his hole, and Loki drew in a sharp breath. “Thor,” he said, sharply, but Thor just laughed as he pulled it away, and then lowered him slowly. He felt the blunt head of Steve’s cock push against him, the momentary flicker of _too big too much can’t do it_ passing quickly as the head passed the first ring of muscle, still tight despite his ministrations. He could feel Steve struggling to hold still under him, and took a deep breath, grabbing Thor’s shoulders and pushing himself down, his body opening as gravity and his effort pushed him down until he was seated against Steve’s hips. His body strained a little at the sensation of fullness but mostly his nerves singing. He panted a few times, raggedly. 

“Ohh,” Steve said, sounding a little breathless, “that’s – that’s-” His hips bucked a little, under Loki, and he felt the shift inside. His fingers dug into Thor’s shoulders without his meaning them to. “Loki…Loki _aaaah-_ ” 

Loki braced his hands on the bed and pushed himself back down the little bit he’d slid upwards. He felt – his whole body was like a string vibrating on a frequency, and the two of them were playing him, plucking him, drawing sounds he hadn’t known he could make. His cock was already hardening again. Steve’s hands kneaded his thighs, and Thor’s warm heavy presence drew close. He opened his eyes that had drifted shut at some point and found Thor positioned straddling Steve’s legs, leaning forward so his hips pushed Loki’s further apart until he was spread so wide he thought he might break, and then he was lining up his erection with Loki’s still half hard cock and folding one hand around them both. 

All his muscles snapped taut. His ass clenched unconsciously around Steve and Steve made a sound somewhere between a cry and a moan, his hips bucking up as though he could thrust further in. The slight shift in angle as he moved sent a sudden burst of electric pleasure through his body, and his cock in Thor’s fist hardened further, want starting to fog his thoughts again. 

He needed to move. He needed Thor to move his hand. He needed- Loki pushed himself up along Steve’s cock and then back down. Muscle was loosening with each thrust, and the next felt easier, enough that he could start to ride Steve in earnest, his hips rolling in counterpoint to Steve’s thrusts, his panting in Loki’s ear. 

And then Thor was rubbing them both together, his hand sliding up and down with their cocks pressed together in his fist, Loki’s own come slicking his grip. He could feel the thick hot hard press of Thor’s manhood against his, almost thought he could feel Thor’s pulse as it beat and it was Steve buried to the hilt inside him and Thor’s burning hand holding their cocks in one palm and how was he supposed to – supposed to-

Steve was murmuring in his ear, Loki realized, low and fast and almost incoherent. “I can’t believe – I can’t believe you didn’t – does it feel good, do you feel good, _ah, unh,_ I can’t-”

Loki half fell forward against Thor’s chest, his heart racing, every part of his body feeling on fire, caught between Thor’s hand and Steve’s cock, rocking back and forth between them. He clenched down around Steve and heard him come, felt it in the hard bite to his shoulder and the muffled shout. He forced his eyes open and looked down at Thor’s hand engulfing him, and fell over the edge for the second time, thoughts going blank. 

They returned to Thor pulling his head up with his other hand and kissing him. It was wet and open-mouthed, his tongue pressing at the seam of Loki’s lips, and he parted them without thinking, his body still rocking with weak thrusts even as he could feel Steve softening. Steve, peppering the back of his neck with kisses. And Thor’s hand - Thor still-

It almost hurt, the pressure of his palm on sensitized skin, but Loki rode it, embraced it. He listened to the harsh sound of Thor’s breathing, the low grunts he made into Loki’s mouth as his tongue fucked in and out, and Loki just opened himself and took it.

Each stroke of Thor’s hand tugging at him sent a stab of painful pleasure into his belly like a knife, but it was only two more tugs before Thor came, his come joining the drying coat on Loki’s chest and stomach.

He went limp as Thor released them both, sagging between them. Steve’s hands rubbed his shoulders and Loki shifted to let him pull out, the feeling of cum dripping from him only vaguely unpleasant. They were both so…close. Warm.

His body was still humming, though. His mind still… “Thor,” he said, into his shoulder. “Still have – a bit more in you? Or shall you – uuunh.” His voice broke off as Thor pulled him forward off Steve, hands gripping the muscle of his buttocks, and slid two fingers into his ass to the knuckle, scissoring them wide. Loki’s whole body stiffened and he swallowed a whine, hips rocking back into the penetration.

“It’s you who’s starting to look a bit tired, Loki,” Thor said, and pulled his fingers out. Loki almost whimpered for the loss, and just managed to hold it back. 

“Never,” he breathed out. He felt – too much, he thought again, but this time it wasn’t in despair, or panic. It was just – _too much._ And that was what he needed. To be filled up so full that there was no room for anything else, no room for doubts or fear or any thought at all-

He opened his eyes to see Thor stroking himself back to hardness, his gaze determined and calculating. Loki gave him a smile, deliberately sharp. “I just wonder if – you can manage to make me come again. What do you think?” 

“That’s what I’m here for,” Steve piped up, suddenly, and Loki blinked a little. Thor manhandled him off Steve’s lap and seated him on his own, a change Loki didn’t fight. He looked at Steve, drank in the sight of his hair stuck to his scalp with sweat. Still breathing hard. He flushed slightly, and then added, “I’m not done yet.”

He could feel the nudge of Thor’s cock against the small of his back. Thick and hard and - perhaps he’d been overbold in his own estimation of his stamina, his body already feeling loose, the ache in his ass pleasant but not uncomfortable. 

No. He needed more than _good enough._

“I can’t wait,” Loki said, breathlessly, “to see what you-”

His voice fractured entirely as Thor lifted him up and pushed him forcefully down over his cock. He felt for a moment like he was going to split in two, like all the words had been punched out of him and there was no room for anything but _Thor_ and Thor’s manhood filling his ass, filling _him-_

He felt damp, warm breath on the head of his cock. The gentle brush of a tongue. 

Loki’s eyes opened wide. He forced his eyes down, looked at Steve with his head lowered between his legs, hands braced on his inner thighs and his mouth…

Steve’s tongue swiped over the head of Loki’s cock and he couldn’t keep back a whine. His lips closed around the tip and Loki’s body sprung taut, straining for more. His mouth slid slowly downwards until Steve stopped, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked, his lips bright and his expression one of intent focus as he – as he – 

Thor lifted him up and slammed him back down, merciless. Again, and again, the pace he was setting punishing, almost brutal, every deep thrust so far in that it felt like he could feel it in his throat, every grind of Thor’s hips against his backside pushing desperate, fractured little noises from him. His hands opened and closed on nothing, nails digging into his palms until they found Steve’s shoulders and latched on there. He wanted to react, wanted to be able to do more than just take what they were giving him, jerking with every one of Thor’s thrusts, but the ability to do anything more than feel pleasure so acute it was almost pain was rapidly leaving him.

Thor lifted him up, shifted angles slightly, and fucked back into him in one sharp thrust. Loki felt it through his whole body, could feel it in every piece of him, a cry punched out of his throat. His body ached, his cock ached, hard again but it was like there was nothing left, just arousal and need and not-unpleasant pain clenching like a fist in his belly. _Too much._ There wasn’t room for _him_ left with all this – he was just pleasure and Thor pumping into him and Steve’s mouth gentle and slightly unsure and he was going to burst open and spill out into oblivion, nothing left, nothing nothing nothing-

Thor’s chest was pressed against his back. Steve’s hands grasped his thighs, flexing into the muscle as his mouth worked. Something was building in him, Thor still thrusting into him so deep Loki thought it might leave a mark, and when he came it was going to be both of them inside him, their cum coating his insides mixed together like he was theirs (or they were his). He needed to come. He needed to finish this. 

He needed them. 

Thor shifted his hips, moved Loki slightly again, and thrust. It was like a punch of pleasure straight to his cock, and then another as he did it again, another, _another-_

He came with a cry, his fingers digging hard into Steve’s shoulders as he lifted his head, face flushed and lips slightly swollen. Loki watched his own cock spasm and jerk, orgasm clenching through him and squeezing him like a wet cloth, but it was dry, his cock twitching but truly – empty.

Steve caught him as he half fell, pulled his face up and kissed him as Thor’s hips pistoned against his once, twice, and then stuttered, Thor’s release coming with a sucking kiss to his shoulder that was going to leave a bruise. He was going to have a few. Finger shaped bruises. Mouth shaped bruises. He would let them heal slowly, so he could see them linger.

His ass ached. His insides ached. He felt wrung out and finished, his muscles utterly limp, his mind a foggy blur of hazed pleasure-exhaustion. He kissed Steve back weakly, his hands coming up to brace against his chest. 

“Nnnh,” he said, muffled into Steve’s mouth. His eyelids fluttered. “Well. I suppose I. I suppose.” 

He hardly felt Thor pull out of him, his body still throbbing. Steve pulled back and Loki let his suddenly heavy head fall against his shoulder. Steve’s fingers ran through his hair. Thor’s hands massaged his lower back, the warmth of him still pressed close. He imagined he could feel their seed sliding inside him and for a filthy moment wanted to keep it there as long as he could. 

He was too tired to hold on to the idea, though.

“Good?” Steve said, quietly. Loki nodded. He felt thoroughly…full. Full and empty at once. Pressed between the two of them…safe. He let his eyes drift closed, his breathing slowing. 

“Don’ leave,” he managed to push out. “I want…both of you. Here.”

“Then we will be here,” Thor said, in his low rumble. “Lie back, Loki. Rest.” Steve pulled him down, and for a moment he felt bare but then Thor stretched out on his other side. He pressed back against Thor, wrapped a hand around Steve’s arm. 

As he sank toward sleep, he could hear them murmuring to each other. One of Thor’s hands stroked his side. One of Steve’s curled into his hair. 

_Mine,_ Loki thought, before all thought faded, and perhaps he spoke it aloud, because he heard soft agreement in a voice which he couldn’t quite identify. 

“Yes. That’s right.”


End file.
